bloody bijju
by kyuu-vixen the awsome
Summary: in all of criminal history there has never been anyone more feared then the killers known as kyuubi no kitsune, the raven, and sandman. each with their own style, each with no pattern, no particular taste, man, women, beast. all fall pray to them, what will befall the world when these dangerous man find each other and become the bloody bijju. an itachi/naruto/gaara love story
1. enter kyuubi the bloody fox!

heh ok guys heres another idea a much much darker fic then anything iv written yet besides the itanaru fic :3 and this story will be contued with or with reviews :3 cuase i like the idea way to much not to write it unlike the gaara in country of hearts whith i have delated.3 btw i dont own naruto and this is rate M for geanral insanity gore language etc etc so no flameing if you dont like dont read

narutos pov

blood dripped down my hand as i licked it clean. i purred at the taste bitter as i exspeacted i looked at the dead red headed prey that fallowed me. karin i think her name had been it had been to easy, just a few wispered promises of passion and love and she fallowed me like a puppy after it master. but of couse i didnt sleep with her i dont swing that way besides who would want such a ...thing as a lover i wiped off my blade pocketing it before pulling out my camra. i grinned as i snapped pictures of my work every mark evey cut beautiful. i licked my lips tasteing the dried blood from my fun i grinned my red eyes glowing as i put my camra away before dipping my finger in blood and painting bloody 800 on the wall. i grinned stannding up and pocketing my knife before heading home.

i let the warm water wash over me letting the evidence of my fun turn the water red and swirl down the drain. i streached feeling my face and scalp tingle a bit as my hair faded from long and blood red back to its short spikey sunny yellow, my red glowing eyes back to their normal blue. i stepped out wrapping a towel around my waist, i went to the kitchen to start a pot of tea flipping the tv on as i went. i listen to the news while waiting for the water to boil i fliped through some magizines i had laying around as i listened to the news ancor prattle on about this and that.

just as the tea pot wistled someone started banging on my door "NARUTO OPEN UP I KNOW YOUR IN THERE" i rolled my eyes as i got my tea sasuke uchiha my best friend/enemy. i streached out on the couch knowing he barge in soon as he relized my door was unlocked.i flipped the page in my magzine just as he came in scoweling "naruto where were you iv called like a millon times you never picked up" i shruged " i was busy" sasuke rolled his eyes " yea sure you were" he flopped on the couch next to me "ya gotta adleast pick up your phone rember the last time you didnt pick up ino freaked out think you had been kyuubis next victem" i smiled behind my cup of tea he didnt know. none of my frieneds did none of them know im the kyuubi, the killer parents warn there kids about at night to make them behave the one that mocks the police at every twist and turn, leaveing body after body in my wake. prey is meant to be hunted its what makes the world go around and that exsatly what the citizins of kohana are my prey. i chuckled " ill be fine sasuke i always am you know that" sasuke sighed " you know we worry about you naruto besides me ino tenten and shino you dont have any other friends you aviod your family.

you even manage to aviod haveing a lover you need to get out more." i rubbed the brige of my nose " dam sasuke wev gone over this i dont want or need a lover and even if i did no one has even remotly stood out in the way and you know how my family is" sasuke noded " yea" we were quiet for a moment the only sound comeing from the sighed and stood up " look ino's haveing a party this weekend its not huge just some close friends you should come it be good for you to get out" i sighed and went to refill my cup sasuke fallowing me. i toossed the magizine on the counter " fine ill go but if ino trys to set me up with some random guy agin im going to cut her hair for real this time ok?" sasuke gave me a relived look "ill let her know though the look on your face the last time she did was funny" i stuck my tounge out at him " better go before itachi comes to get you" sasuke flinched every time itchi came to pick him up he never failed to do his best to embarrese sasuke.

i grinned as suake grumbled " fine fine but im holding you to your word about friday" i waved one hand dismissivly " yea yea i said id be there" sasuke noded and made his way out. i dropped my smile soon as the door slamed shut, i growled i had been i such a good mood till sasuke brought my so called family ha! laughable my family more like jailors. the namakzis the richest people in japan everyone knew their names. but i wasnt a namakzi i made dam sure of that when i left, of corse my so called family didnt care all that mattered to my parents was money fame and my older brother. i growled i dont how many time i had heard. "naruto why dont you act more like haru. naruto haru woulndt be so messy blahblah blah" i took a breath and let it out slowly there was no use getting mad. besides if my parents handnt been all over haru like they are i never would have discovered my art. i licked my lips rembering there first time it happened it had been on accident with some kid who bullied me it was to hazy to rember anything more then that i had enjoyed it. i sat back with my tea and truned on my laptop entering a few quick codes and and plugged in my camera i sipped my tea lazsily watching the picture move to a compressed file that only i could open. after a few quick taps the camra was clear and the pictures saved.

yes my ...fun by many is called sick, depraved, horrifying, yet im not like others there is no motive no pattern to fallow nothing that set me off nothing but a select few would undstand.i smiled finsheing my tea as the news droned on about dreary day to day nothingness.

sasukes pov

i frowned as i sped through the green light on my home something was off about naruto tonight he seems darker and more off blance then useal. yes naruto is my best friend theres no denying that but sometimes he just seemd to to dangerous. the way he would move or laugh or smile out nowhere like there was something he saw that you couldnt or that he knew what your fears were even the ones you kept buried away from the world so they would never come to light. yes that was naruto aright, i shivered that smile i hated and loved that smile as much as i feared it.

the smile of someone who know excatly what you feared and how to use it to his advantage to crush you into the dark as if you never exsited. i shook my head as i parked slamming the door to signal i was home. i flopped on my bed one arm over my face yes i feared naruto as much as i loved him. yes i loved him i dont know how it happened or why but i dont care anymore im sure naruto knows but i cant confront him on it not yet anyway one day i guess ill have to becuase everyone knows you cant hide anything from naruto..

:3 well what do you think creepy right well i love it :3 and i hope you will to so feed the poor review button and tell me what you think ^^


	2. the raven and the citys past

:3 giggle oh i couldnt wait to start this chapter im so excited at this point id be unable to tell you whitch one of my stories i likes best x3 anyway i dont own naruto so no hate mail

THIS IS RATED M FOR GORE VIOLENCE BLOOD AND SEXUAL CONTENT I DID NOT HOLD BACK THE LAWS OF SOCITY DONT APPLY SO NO HATEING OR FLAMEING IF YOU DONT LIKE IT OR ARE DISTURED BY IT THEN DONT BLOODY READ IT!

talking

**evil voice**

_thinking_

_itachis pov_

* * *

><p>I looked up from my paper work as i heard sasuke slam the door to his room i smiled abit before opening the hatch beneth my desk. yes i have a a secrect hatch cant have sasuke finding out about my hobby now can we. After closeing the hatch, 3 sets of stairs and a passcode lock later i came to a white room containing nothing more then a coat rack a shower a door and a surgical table with my most recent ...hobby strapped to it. She was short unremarkable no different then any other clone i see day to day other then that fact her hair was bright red and neatly brushed on one side and a wild mane on the other. i left my coat on the rack my red eyes gleefully passing over the surgical tools i had collected. i brushed my hand over my scapel my favorite tool i had name her haku. i glanced over as the ... toy wimpered and shook, i smriked " now now dont worry we only have one more activaty befor its all over." i watched the tears flow down her face mixing with the dried blood from her arms and legs i had skinned the day before. i smiled and cooed " our last game i hope you enjoy it as much as i do" i started sliceing open her cheast cavity with my beloved haku enjoying the feel of fresh flowing blood and gurgled muffed screams. i hummed placeing the tacks and pinning the flesh back to make it easier to pick and choose want i wanted to play with after all what good is a toy if you dont play with it.<p>

* * *

><p>i leaned into the warm water blood washing way down the drain mixing with the shampoo and bubbles i stepped out wrapping a towel around my waist i flipped a switch casting what was left of my toy into a tub of bleach where it would stay for abit before dumpped into a box and left in her appartment, i took the evealvater to my room it went stright to my closet where i grabbed a pair black jeans to sleep in blinking as my red eyes faded to black. i laid on my bed watching the moon waiting for the call that came almost every night. i stilled as the fimiler ringtone blared the greatest show on earth by creature feature, i picked it up " hello?" i shivered as that voice wrapped around me "hello my little raven" i gulped and wispered "kyuubi" a soft chuckle floated through the phone "of corse my raven who else would know your dark habits" i stiffed abit i had no idea how kyubbi had know about my hobby or how he knew when i played but he did. " now nowvyou know i wouldnt want my future play mate to go to prison now would i" i sighed kyuubi had be asking for so long that i should join him but unlike me kyuubi was... chaos there was nothing neat or orderly about what he did. wherever kyuubi went chaos and distruction fallowed yet ... he still roamed free. killers like the kyuubi no kitsune were useally found with in days of their frist kill but not the kyuubi, 6 years he has reined over tokyo spreading his chaos and blood like a desiease to the point that even the smallest child knew who he was by some degree. i shivered abit to have the kyuubi no kitsune the master of deciption want you in any way cause no amont of fear but at the same time thrill. i took a breathe " youv been after me for years why me " a chuckle rolled through the phone " beacuase my little raven you intrest me you care for nothing but your hobby even to the point you used all of your family but your own brother for your fun but my patince is running out tomarow night you will come to the adress sent to you i exspect you to be there by midnight and beware my little raven i maybe the most dangerous thing in my playground but that doesnt mean there arent other ants craveing power here either " click.<p>

I slowly pulled the phone away half watching as a txt scrolled across my phone screen. kyuubi's playground also known as the kohana district or used to be anyway, tokyo was cut up into 5 districts kohana, suna , ame,sound and kumo. district 1 kumo was run by the hell cat gang their leader was yugito better known as nibi she and her gang seemed to have no other goals other then getting their claws into american soil.

District 2 was ame very little was know about the akatsuki the group that runs ame other then that their leader pein was thought to be a god and that they were not to be messed with and thoughs few that fucked with pein and lived were met by his blue angel and never seen again.

District 3 was suna is was rule by one man the kazakage but for years now there has been wispers about the sandman someone as bloodthristy as the kyuubi but 10 times more ruthless and while there were 500 victems to his name he has yet to be cuaght dispite the fact they know what he looks like.

district 4 was sound simple backwater town ruled by whatever compeny was the most power whitch would be uchiha corp my own compeny whitch we lived not to far from since we were the closest district to kohana the population rarle went over 3500

District 5 was kohana or what was left of it is now known as kyuubi's playground what once a clean bustleing city alomst as well run as kumo or ame was now a ruin of its former self rumor has it that before kyuubi took over the rulers of it were arashi namkzi and his wife kushina. the people loved them they were kind and mercy to thoughs who needed it. it was said they had a son but he was never to be seen and no proof ever came forward so people dimissed it, and then the killings started it was graduel at frist but by the end for the year 150 people had gone missing and arashi was hard pressed to find the killer who called themselfs the kyuubi no kitsune. from there it only got worse when in th middle of year 2 kushina namakzi was found murdered gutted and hung in her own room with the words

**thou did try to take my life and banished the unwanted now im back and here to stay ill take back what you stole from me starting with those most precious.**

for the next 2 and half year the kyuubi taunted arashi and killed anyone arashi had deemed family or friend and on the annaversery arashi was found hun out side the central tower of the city and a message saying.

**kohana now belongs to the beast **

the next day kushina body found its way up next to her husbands and any attempt to remove either was dealt with brutally and efficiently by some unknown asslient anyone to get within 5 five feet of the bodies was shot in the head and 2 days later a tape was aired.

* * *

><p>play the tape ;3<p>

* * *

><p>a dark room appers looking much like the top office of kohana central tower with a tall vary pale man with blood red hair the came down to his knees. he was wear a a loosely fastened black and red kimoto alowing a well toned cheast to show his hair covered enough of his face to only allow you to see a red eye and a deranged smile he was sitting on the desk.<p>

he chuckles

"ah people of kohana i am the kyuubi no kitsune and im sure many of you are despratly wondering why. why would i kill of your leaders and even more people then i already have ? simple becuase i can and i can rightfuly do so after what your so called meriful leaders have done."

he sinckers as if takeing over a city was an everyday thing.

" as of now the exits and enters to kohana are closed they be open again at somepoint im sure but for now you have no way in or out of the city and i am your new leader there are no rules no athority but mine but it wont matter to you your nothing but prey nothing more then food and toys to play with and now all i can say is"

he giggles as his eyes glow red

**welcome to my playground**

end tape :3

* * *

><p>a year and a half later then the city gates opened kohana was in ruins the entire city was a slum and out of the 20 billon people the had inhabited the city only a bare 3 thousand where left and kyuubi still in power. now a days they city is alittle more lively as the the area around the main gate has picked up over the past year people need homes and jobs despratly enough to live in kyuubi's playground. life could be found in about half the city now while the half was a testment to the horrors that had happened there and while it was thought safer to live closer to the gate no where in kohana was ever truly safe. people still dissappered crewfews were place blood still littered the street and if you where brave enough to wander to the central tower the skeletons of the two leaders can still be found hanging there along with the bodies of though who belived in them.<p>

* * *

><p>:3 what do you think yes naruto took over an entire city hehe and yes i know kimotos are genaraly worn by women but kyuubi is a demon and either sex can have kids so theyll dress how they want :3 now dont forget to feed the review button he starveing see look at the poor little guy<p>

now i think i figured out how to get a pic on here :3 so i hope this worked

. .html


	3. a death, a coin, and the lovers

yes i know its been while since my last update and truthfully i have no other excuse but being lazy that and this story is my baby and i want to take time with it though technicly all my work is my baby soooooo yea but enough jibber jabber hah i said jabber oh um right ^^: heres the next chapter of bloody bijuu.

gaaras pov

I slowly but steadily ran the grindstone down the leangth of my katana, my baby, my Shi-hime, my death princess. She was the only one of her kind forged from stainless steel and laced with silver and my most beloved blade. I had several dozen types but shi-hime was my favorite my second favorite being Symphony my black bladed dagger. I stood carefully placeing shi-hime back in her sheath and back on the sword rack, I would love to take shi-hime with me tonight bad sadly I would not be able to hide her. I slipped Symphony into my pocket along with a small black box before heading out, I've watched my target for days now I knew his every habit where he spent his time what he did and when. I smirked as I stepped into the cool night air time for the fun to begin.

I stood over my newest victem it wasnt that hard to fallow him home and force my way in got love sound proofing. I slid my blade down his faceleaveing an 2 inch long cut I snickered listening to him wimper I chuckled " awww dont worry it all be over in a few hours." I slowly started carveing away the fleash from his cheast enjoying his muffled scream. I smiled as the blood slowly pooled beneth us I pulled back admireing my handy work I grabbed my victem by his hair hualing him to his feet and dragging him to his kitchen pinning his hand to the counter with a knife. mmm I love it when they scream I grabbed another kife quickly pinning his other hand to the counter. I grinned and pulled out my knife my baby and slammed his head back holding it in place as I slowly carved out his eyes I pinned each wall to the wall writeing "I'm always watching" besides them in blood I turned back as my victem moaned in pain. I smiled as I opened the case that always carried my trademarked bloved sand and I begain to fill each eye socket with it before I forced his mouth open and and filled it everytime some spilled out laughing as he suffacated. I chuckled as his corpse sagged in the mix of blood and sand his hands still pinned to the counter. i streached and got to work eraseing and proof that I hand been there other then the sand the sand was my mark it being no fun to let someone else take the credit for my art.

I smiled as the rain washed away the rain as I headed home. I slamed the door and kicked my boots off and flopped on the couch and like clockwork my phone rang i grabbed it " hello kyu" yes it's the kyuubi. I've know him since we were small before his brother split before he murdered his parents and took over kohana. Though it was known to no one but me that not only does kyuubi have his paws in every single district. But that the kyuubi was just one side of a coin of my friend naruto. Never mind that their both mad and bloody thirsty naruto had been the one to free my from the hate that was my prison and for that I was grateful. I shifted as i hear the familer purr "hello gaara-kun did you have fun tonight" " yea i did kyuu hows naruto." i could almost hear the grin i know kyuubi was wearing. " hes fine though he seems to be missing you" i shivered the last time naruto had missed me and ended in a bloody week long fuck feast. "h-he does does he" i gulpped as i heard the sweet voice i loved " yes gaara kun i miss you why arent you home?'" i-i had work naruto" i could see his pout " but gaaaaaaara i want to play " i shivered " naruto i " POOF i blinked as the smoke cleared and i found naruto in my lap i gulpped. naruto was in nothing but pants and red war paint his tails swishing. he pulled away the phone " gaara i want to **play"** naruto slammed our lips togther wrapping his tounge around mine. i groaned and hastily pushed narutos pants to the floor as he ripped my clothes away i grabbed his hair pulling him closer makeing him moan as i did. i pulled back and growled "**lube?" ** "naruto mewled "back pocket" i pushed him back quickly lubeing my fingers and pushing them into him and begain working and streaching his tight hot hole. naruto moaned and mewled under me till i couldnt take it i pulled my hand away makeing him wimper in loss before thrusting hard enough to make him yell my name. i thrusted harder as he panted a clawed the couch as i growled "fuck naruto" "more more gaara more!" naruto squirmed under me as he got tighter "fuck" i slamed into him as we both howled into the night as our releases crashed togther. we slumpped down on to what was left of the couch. naruto purred and snickered "i guessed you missed me to" i smirked "i guess so"

ok yes i know it short but i wanted to update and my bf is visting this week so yea :P adleast i havent abandoned any of my stories anywho feed the update button please :3 and i hope you enjoyed the end.


End file.
